Another, Different Kind of Brak
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: I'm not really good at summeries...and I don't want to spoil it! So, please read and review! Oh, and have an open mind...this is in a 'alternate universe'!
1. Space Ghost, you ARE in the WRONG time!

Author's Note: This story takes place in an 'alternate universe'... So please, don't flame me and have an open mind. Actually, I don't care if you do flame me... Just tell me your thoughts on this story. Okay, now this is what my opinion, my view on how things would be if only one thing was different... Put in mind, even the littlest of difference can change the world, universe, or whatever around you! It's very OOC because...well, it's in another world, time, and space kinda thing! Also, this is from our point of views and the characters' as well...therefore I'll be putting notes about the scene so you could understand it more!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Space Ghost, Space Ghost Coast-to-Coast, or The Brak Show.  
  
Opening Scene:  
  
One day as the sun shined brightly and gave it's warmth upon a suburban area, we see a grayish-blue like paneled house with a gray roof, a white porch and a nice, neatly cut green lawn with nicely trimmed bushes right on the front sides of the porch. The house also had a nice sidewalk coming from another sidewalk, that's beside a street, cutting through the middle all the way up the porch. All in all, it looked like a nice place to live. That is if you don't mind a giant Gundam-type mech-robot that's extremely dangerous for a neighbor. Not only that, but have neighbors that eat planets, that are crazy, villainous, or just gets on your nerves type neighbors... If you don't mind any of this, then this place might be for you... Because here is where really strange things happen-- Like that black vortex high above in the sky just now!   
  
We then see a yellow-orange like ship with red strips on the wings fly out of the vortex, the ship has a black triangular symbol in front that has some kind of shape inside, kind of looked like Batman's head without the ears. We then close in on the ship which soon fades into a scene inside the ship.  
  
Inside the Ship-   
  
We see a man, which looks much like that of the symbol on the ship, flying the plane alone. We also see him mumbling to himself... Lets listen-  
  
"Hmmm....I wonder if I took a wrong turn back there...." The black masked man said to no one in particular. "Hmm......hahahahaha.......cheese.....hahahahahahahahaaa......haheha....ahhh...I crack myself up sometimes!"  
  
Scene switches-   
  
Back to the house where the ship lands... No, falls instantly out of the sky very harshly with dirt going everywhere, causing the once perfect lawn to be ruined with big skid marks and to what looks like a giant crater.  
  
Inside the ship-  
  
The man mumbles to himself saying, "Shouldn't have shift it into overdrive...Oh, well..." He then walks out of view and we see him again, only this time we see him push a big button beside the door. We see the guy is dressed in white spandex, has a black mask-like hood, and a yellow cape. We then also see the door slide upward, making it open and the man walks out and the door closes right after him.  
  
*We then see the house again, and of course the ruined yard with the ship on it. The camera closes in and fades into another scene, which is inside the house.  
  
Inside we see a person sitting at a table in a room, in what it looks like would be the kitchen, and is reading the Universal News Paper. We then see the person lower the paper down to reveal a man with smoothed, greased back black hair with a black mustache and is wearing to what it appears to be a scientist outfit with black pants, black shiny boots, a black bow-tie to go along with it.  
  
"You know, mother." He speaks, his voice sounds as if he has a Spanish accent and is well educated. "I've been reading the paper and what it appears to say is that my arch-rival, Dr. Luther, has made a time portal machine and is planning to sell it to the government for a high price! And what more... He called ME a DOODIE-HEAD and said that I wasn't a REAL MAN!! The nerve of that insolent potbelly, broccoli loving whelp!! A REAL MAN doesn't eat broccoli! It's for women...which that he is one! I'll show him! I'll build something better than he could ever build! .... Whatever it is...but it will be BETTER!" He raises his fist as he makes his statements, then he goes back to his paper mumbling to himself.  
  
We then see a woman who has what looks like a black mask on her face, only surrounding her eyes and a long black strip from the mask to her lip, no nose, and has green colored eyes like that of a cat. She also as a brown complexion to her skin, has short blonde hair that's the style of the 50s, also a blue dress with an apron that also looks like the 50s style, and wears gloves (A/N: I left Brak's Mom alone...didn't see any reason to change her.).  
  
"That's nice dear," She says, she has a British accent, and she puts her hands on her hips. "But have you forgotten... Brak is coming home again!"  
  
He puts down his paper and says, "Oh, THAT child?! How many times have I told Brak to stay home and act like a good little space pirate and do the chores around this place? I tell you, mother, Brak has gone too far with this destroying, plundering and selling planets bis! It's time for that child of yours to act grown and at least find something decent to wear! What is that child trying to catch anyway?!"  
  
"Listen HERE!!" She stomps her foot angrily. "That child is as good as yours as it as mine! Besides, Brak is a young adult! Now, get your act up and act like a REAL father does and quit whining about that stupid adversary of yours! Brak needs us to be there!"  
  
"Yeah...like whenever..." He mumbles.  
  
"What did you say?!" She demands.  
  
"Oh, I was only joking!" He puts his paper down and tries to look innocent. "In fact, I'm rather quite glad Brak's coming back! I mean...when do we ever see the little thing? Not much, I tell you!" He then whispers, "Yeah...some child that is..."  
  
All of a sudden a big, green mantis bug-like creature hops on scene. He's wearing a blue vest, blue short-shorts, and yellow gloves and boots. "Hey! Is the whor- I mean Brak back?"  
  
"No, Zorak." Dad says. "That little bra...I-I mean, kitten isn't back yet!"  
  
"Well,..." Zorak says, "Tell me when the idiot does!"  
  
"Well, we're going to see Brak come home in one hour and 30 minutes or so! So, why don't you stick around a bit? Won't take that long." Brak's Mom suggested.  
  
"Oh...alright. Fine. I'll stay and wait." Zorak says and leaves the scene. "I'll be up stairs waiting, Losers!"  
  
After Zorak had left, Dad speaks up angrily and says, "That Zorak is a REAL pain in the-"  
  
"Well, he's Brak's friend, dear!" Mom interrupts.  
  
"Well, any friend of that child is a major thorn in my side! Ugh! I can't even stand the looks of him!" He says.  
  
"Oh, hush-up, you!" She says very agitated.  
  
"well, I don't see you saying anything..." He says, to which Brak's Mom doesn't reply.  
  
They then hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Hmmm... Brak's home a little early..." She says, then calls out in a sing-songie voice, "COME IN!!"  
  
The guy that we say driving the ship outside appears on scene.  
  
"Oh, goodie! A stranger!" Brak's Dad shouts facetiously. "Why don't you ask who the man is, Mother?"  
  
"Who are you? You're definitely not my Brak!"   
  
"Greetings, Citizens! I am Space Ghost! Protector of the entire galaxies and such!"  
  
"Space Ghost? No... I've never heard of you." Dad says, then picks up his paper.   
  
Brak's mom speaks up, "Excuse me, Mr. Space...er..."   
  
"Space Ghost, just call me Ghost." Space Ghost says.  
  
"Well-" She says.  
  
Space Ghost interrupts her saying, "Or Tad Ghostal...Or just Tad..."  
  
She begins to speak again, "Well, Tad, I-"  
  
Space Ghost interrupts her again, "You know what? Just call me Space Ghost! I really don't want anybody knowing my real name..."  
  
Brak's Mom sighs and rolls her eye, she then says, "That's fine and dandy, Mr. Spa-"  
  
"Just Space Ghost, no Mister in front. Just Space Ghost!"  
  
"Oh, listen whoever you are! I'm trying to say that you should probably leave! In fact, I'm telling...No, demanding that you leave at once!" She says as she crosses her arms, her lips curled up with anger.  
  
"Actually, I'm here on official duty!" Space Ghost says, finally!  
  
"Oh, my..." Brak's mom says as her once pustered face turns into worry.   
  
"Ma'am... I'm here to arrest Brak!"  
  
*Dramatic music plays* 


	2. THAT'S NOT OUR BRAK!

Author's Note: This story takes place in an 'alternate universe'... So please, don't flame me and have an open mind. Actually, I don't care if you do flame me... Just tell me your thoughts on this story. Okay, now this is what my opinion, my view on how things would be if only one thing was different... Put in mind, even the littlest of difference can change the world, universe, or whatever around you! It's very OOC because...well, it's in another world, time, and space kinda thing! Also, this is from our point of views and the characters' as well...therefore I'll be putting notes about the scene so you could understand it more!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Space Ghost, Space Ghost Coast-to-Coast, or The Brak Show.  
  
"What?! What for?!" Brak's Mom asked.  
  
"Because that catlike pirate has committed a lot of crimes...In the future!"  
  
"Oh," She says as she puts her hands back on her hips. "And how suppose do you know that?"  
  
"Because, Ma'am... I come from the future, where bacon is no longer fat!"  
  
"Really?! Well, mother, what do you think of that?!" Dad says triumphly behind his paper. "I told you that they would do that someday!"  
  
"Hush-up!" She scolded him, then directs her back to Space Ghost. "Now, listen here! My baby may be a villain, but Brak would NEVER get caught by anybody...especially by the likes of you!"  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry to be a barrow full of bad news and beggars can't be Choosers, but Brak is a villain and I must take THAT VILLAIN under-arrest and hand THAT VILLAIN to the proper authorities...which means a 1,000 years in 'The Clink'!"  
  
"1,000 years!? Don't you mean just 'Life' in prison!" She said more than asked.  
  
"Yes, Brak's Mom!" Space Ghost said. "If you don't mind... I must take Brak to prison immediately! ...... Where is that pirate, anyway?"  
  
Brak's Mom, who is getting rather impatient with 'The Space Guy', retorts, "Now listen! I do mind that you are here to arrest my oldest child! What by any laws or means are you aloud to come into my house and come to arrest one of this family?!"  
  
"Actually," Space Ghost corrects. "You invited me in."  
  
"Well, now... I'm seriously regretting that I ever did!" She replies. "And besides, the one your looking for won't arrive in...oh, one hour or so!"  
  
"One hour, huh?" Space Ghost asks, then says, "Well, I can wait for that!"  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" She retorts.  
  
"Mother... Let the man stay!" Brak's Dad finally speaks, to which Brak's Mom crosses her arms to. "Besides, he is our guest! And he could kindly explain why he wants are oldest roughian... Oh, and how bacon has no fat in his time!"  
  
"Well, it's plain as this, Brak's Dad..." Space Ghost began. "In the future, Brak has committed many crimes, such a looting, plundering, and especially selling planets at any price that villain chooses! He's is known for scandlism, thievery, and even murder!"  
  
"Here, here! I assure you, Brak already does that!" Brak's Dad corrected. "So, we already know the kitten does for a life! No threat here! Unless it interferes with bacon ever becoming whatever you said it will..." He said the last sentence quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Enough!" Brak's Mom yelled. "This has gone far ENOUGH!! I order you to leave this house this house this instant!"  
  
"I've got proof!" Space Ghost said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Brak's Mom asked angrily.  
  
"I've got the proof to prove to you that Brak is a menace to society!" Space Ghost said truimphly.  
  
"Really?" Brak's Mom asked, not fully convinced.  
  
"Yes," Space Ghost says, "I have the proof... In TAPES! Video Tapes, that is!"  
  
"You see, Mother?" Brak's Dad says, "He does have proof! And as I always said; 'A picture is worth a thousand words...especially if that picture is a video'!"  
  
"You've never said that!" She chided  
  
"Oh, yes I have, Mother! You just don't hear me!" He corrected. "Go on, Mr. Ghost! Show us your proof!"  
  
"Yes, thank you! All I have to do is go get them in the Phantom Cruiser!" Space Ghost says, "That's what I drive in..." He smiles, we also hear a 'ping' sound when his teeth shined.  
  
"Yes, go get them!" Brak's Dad says, "We'll be here waiting for you!"  
  
We see Space Ghost walk out of the scene, a few seconds later we hear him go out the door.  
  
"Ugh!" Mom said, flabbergasted. "Thank goodness he's gone...for *sighs* for a few seconds." She then grows angry and chides her husband. "Why on earth did you give him permission to come back and show us his 'PROOF' that he has?! Why can't he just GO and LEAVE!?! That guy gets on MY NERVES!!"  
  
Brak's Dad then says to her, "Mother, somethings are better left unsaid! When it comes to things such as this, it is better to far thus bel than it is to put a reckoning to such a man as that! What do you want? A camel shot up your butt, because you can't go an extra mile or two? But if and when we do bare this man's presence, we can learn a great story and we can go that extra mile or two and achieve our dreams! You see what I'm saying, Mother?"  
  
"I wasn't listening." She told him.  
  
"Well, that just proves you never do, don't you?" He says gruffly, he then goes back to his paper. "Oh, it says tomorrow that our neighbor, Thundercleese, is having a party!"  
  
Just then, Space Ghost walks back in with tapes that he is carrying with his arms.  
  
"Got the tapes." Space Ghost says.  
  
-Scene switches into their living room, 45 minutes later-  
  
We see Brak's Mom, Dad and Space Ghost watching old films of Brak that were in the 60s.  
  
"That's not OUR Brak!" Mom says, "Not our Brak at all!"  
  
"Yes, I must agree!" Dad says, "Brak's manly figure is too manly for-"  
  
"But it IS Brak!" Space Ghost says, "Just look at him! Isn't that your son?!"  
  
"You must be confused! There's only one Brak in this family! That Brak there must be someone else!" Brak's Mom said.  
  
"Yes, and besides..." Brak's dad speaks, "Our son's name is Sisto! Not Brak! If you've come for him- What!? My son's become a god-aweful space Pirate, too! Ugh! Brak's gone TOO far!"  
  
"Hush, you!" Brak's Mom said to her husband. "That's NOT Sisto! Sisto has NEVER left the house since birth!"  
  
Dad just says, "Oh, okay."  
  
"But you MUST be Brak's parents! Insight government information, which has been given to me, directly says that you are Brak's parents! There isn't another Brak on this whole planet! And this IS his home planet!" Space Ghost said.  
  
"Yes," Brak's Mom says, "We ARE Brak's parents, but not of that Brak that you are speaking of! I mean, just by looking at THAT Brak, we can clearly see that is NOT are child!"  
  
"Yes, Brak may be good on impressions," Brak's Dad confirms. "But our Brak is most definitely NOT-"  
  
*Just then we hear a door open, we also see the bright light from the outside shine on them.*  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm HOME!!" 


	3. Brak? IS THAT REALLY YOU?

Author's Note: This story takes place in an 'alternate universe'... So please, don't flame me and have an open mind. Actually, I don't care if you do flame me... Just tell me your thoughts on this story. Okay, now this is what my opinion, my view on how things would be if only one thing was different... Put in mind, even the littlest of difference can change the world, universe, or whatever around you! It's very OOC because...well, it's in another world, time, and space kinda thing! Also, this is from our point of views and the characters' as well...therefore I'll be putting notes about the scene so you could understand it more!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Space Ghost, Space Ghost Coast-to-Coast, or The Brak Show.  
  
On them, in which where the blinding light laid, had a feminine shadow hang over them and there stood in the doorway, in the blinding light, a female figure.   
  
Space Ghost, out of curiosity, said, "Who's that? That doesn't sound like Brak? In fact, that doesn't even look like it would be him!" Space Ghost looked at her, but couldn't see what she looked like since the light behind her prevented that.  
  
The figure smiled and said in a very famine, sweet, yet sexy voice, "Hey, everybuddy!" And then shuts the door behind her.  
  
Then that's when Space Ghost saw her. There stood a person...a lady in fact, with blonde hair and she was coming toward him. He looked her down from head to toe. She was beautiful...no, is the most GORGEOUS creature he has ever seen. The lady had a nice, femine-shape, an hour-glass to be precise, and she had nice baby-doll legs. The lady was dressed in a sparkling navy-blue dress and a nice black, sleeveless leather jacket; which had matching high-heel boots and purse. In her mid-length to long blonde hair, she had a long, navy-blue, trimmed with gold lace ribbon-like bow, not only that, but her hair was done nicely with a slight wavey-curl look. Her face was what really caught him, though. She had a nice heart-shaped face with pinkish cheeks and nice pink and glossy lips, her stunning green eyes had long eyelashes and pink eye-shadow to go along with the rest, her make-up had no flaws whatsoever. She, too, had the skin color and had a mask like her mother, but she had a petite, sharp nose, the long strip only going to the end, not to her lips. She also has two human-like ears, and catlike whiskers on each side of her face, making her look sort of like a feline. Oh, and her smile...lets not forget that! She had a beautiful smile that sparked and shined even more than his. Space Ghost was breath taken, so much that he was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. 'Who is this gorgeous creature who has just stolen my heart?' He asked himself.  
  
  
  
"Hello." She said with that voice again. "Do I know you?" She asks Space Ghost. "If not, I beg you pardon. What's your name?"   
  
Just the hearing of her voice gave him goose-bumps, he could barely answer for a moment or two, and then he said; "My names Tad. Tad Ghostal. And who might a young, pretty thing such as yourself be?" He took her by the hand and kissed it, which shocked her.  
  
"Oh, I..." She said a few seconds later, still surprised from his action. "My names Baraka! But most people know me as Brak!"  
  
"Brak?" Space Ghost said more than asked. "Such a beautiful thing as you one of the most wanted villains out there!"  
  
Brak blushed deeply and said; "Well, it's...kinda hard to believe! A lot of people don't expect me to be!"  
  
Just then, Zorak hops in from out of nowhere and lands beside Brak.   
  
"Hey, Brak! Wha-" He then notices Space Ghost and says accusingly, "Who's THAT guy!? Did you bring him!?" He squints his eyes at Space Ghost, then looks angry and evilly at him.  
  
'Zorak?!' Space Ghost thought. 'What's HE doing here?!'   
  
"No, he was here when I got here!" She said to him. "This is Space Ghost! He's a VERY nice man!"  
  
"Oh, REALLY!?" Zorak asked quite viciously.  
  
"Yes, REALLY!" She says sassily, a mean look on her face. Zorak just looks at her and blinks a couple times.  
  
"Phhht! WHATEVER!" He says as he leaves. Brak's expression softens as he does and stares at him longfully, a look of being lost, sadness, and depression in her eyes. "Zorak..." She said very quietly and soft.  
  
"Well," Space Ghost speaks. "I've better get going! Got to get back to protecting the galaxies and such because..." He then lifts his muscular arms into the air and says, "I'm S--P-A------C--E G--H-O------S--T!!" He then turns to her and says, "I'll be seeing again...Maybe..." He said the last word sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will! There is only one Brak!" She said to him reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, I believe your right!" He says tearfully. "It really was a pleasure meeting you and your parents!"  
  
"Like wise!" She replies, they then shake hands. "Sorta...with since I haven't met your parents yet!"  
  
Space Ghost laughs and then says, "Well, Gotta go cruise the universe...alone...again..." He says again sadly, "Bye!" He then leaves the scene and we hear a door shut. We then look outside the window to see his ship take off into the air and leave through the same portal earlier.  
  
"Thank GOODNESS that man has left!" Brak's Dad said.  
  
"Oh, and why were you encuraging him in the first place, hmm?" Brak's Mom asked.  
  
"Because, Mother, that was a DANGEROUS man! He could have easily tookin over this place and our food in an instant!" He said. "I thought I had told you that."  
  
Brak's Mom sighs and said; "Well, that MAN has left you a very nice present for you!"  
  
"What do you mean? He left us some of his nonfat bacon?" Brak's Dad said hopefully.  
  
"No," She says angrily, "He had torn up your lawn with his so called 'Space Cruiser', DUMB ASS!"  
  
"Oh, that's a real shame, I- WHAT!?!?!" Brak's Dad yells angrily. "MOTHER GET ME MY GUN!!! WHERE's THAT MAN AT!?!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" 


End file.
